Homura Akemi VS Morning Star
Homura Akemi VS Morning star is a Death Battle being made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Time for a little time travel showdown! Will Homura cut the chains keeping Morning Star together? Or will Dante Franklin wipe Homura out of the timelines? Interlude: Wiz: Time travel. A concept many have speculated about, mostly concerning how exactly the physics are possible. Boomstick: But in fiction, people say "fuck it" and give their creations complete control over time. Wiz: Like Homura Akemi, the time-travelling demon. Boomstick: And Morning Star, the time-travelling son of the Resurrected. Wiz: For this fight, we will be using the pre-debuff Morning Star. This includes when he's Mephisto-Controlled. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Homura Akemi: Boomstick: Japan. Schoolgirls. They honestly do not mix if you've seen their porn but we're not talking about that today. We're talking about super powered anime style Powerpuff Girls. Wiz: In the town of Mitakihara, there lived a young, frail, and heart problematic girl named Homura Akemi. She knew no one in the town and likewise people didn't know her. Boomstick: Until she transferred to the local middle school and met a nice girl named Madoka Kaname. Wiz: She spent most of the time behind Madoka as she and the others dispatched witches. This team Madoka, or not a team, a group of super powered girls were called the Magical Girls. Boomstick: Sounds like it was ripped right out of a Girl's Scouts camping trip. Wiz: She kept this up until Walpurgisnacht, known as the Apocalypse, killed Madoka in combat as she killed it. Boomstick: Madoka would have been remembered... but Homura made a fucking wish to go back in time and to save Madoka from ever dying or turning into a witch. Wiz: Doing this, not only did she become a Magical Girl herself, she obtained control over time. If Madoka got killed or if she turned into a witch, blam, she's back to life. Boomstick: Thankfully she didn't have those damn heart problems anymore as her very life essence was transported into her new Soul Gem. Wiz: This Soul gem lets her survive pretty much everything unless it's broken. The things she's survived are attacks from Walpurgisnacht, Oktavia von Seckondorff, and Kriemhild Gretchen. She's also been sandwiched in between two buildings, eaten alive by Charlotte, and even shot herself in the head yet she came out fine. Boomstick: And although none of her weapons are magical, she just store them in a little bubble thingy. But boy... she has a LOT of guns and other objects. These include Desert Eagles, C-4s, a golf club, Howas, A.T.s. RPGs, Remingtons, Berettas, FN Minimis, flash bangs, pipe bombs, grenades, and a bow. Wiz: Yet we haven't talked about her key ability. The time manipulation she possesses. Boomstick: She can stop time and reverse it back to about two months prior but that's it. The only other thing is that if someone knows she can stop time, she can't use it anymore. ''' Wiz: It's also been shown to be unusable in dire situations like the time she was trapped in Mami Tomoe's ribbons. '''Boomstick: Oh no! The velvet! It kills me! Wiz: But Homura has two forms, the first one being the witch Homulilly. Boomstick: Which is obviously a play on Homura's name combined with Lilly, or Lilith if you will. Wiz: In this form, Homura can enclose a city, no, the whole entire EARTH in a labyrinth. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! She's toppled an entire city, traded blows with Oktavia von Seckondorff and stalemated with her, and succeeded in wiping out most of the Incubators. ''' Wiz: Plus she has a giant, destructive magical energy that completely destroys everything that sits in front of her. But then she can summon a whole army of familiars made from her very own life essence, making them NOT outside help. '''Boomstick: But then the Soul Gem. If it is broken, you will die. But Homura is a special case. She destroyed the thing that would kill him if it were destroyed... and survived. Wiz: And then later, after she absorbed some of Goddess Madoka's power, she ate it. Boomstick: Self cannibalism. Wiz: But then she obtained her third and last form. Demon Homura. Boomstick: Dunno how I feel about this scantly seventh grader in front of me. Wiz: Demon Homura may very well be the most powerful character in the whole entire series. She's enclosed the ENTIRETY of the universe in a labyrinth, reset the universe effortlessly, has powers over space-time, can wipe and tamper with enemies, and can make people feel despair just by looking her in the eyes. Boomstick: Then she survived her soul gem breaking yet again. What's up with her fucking heart breaki- ohhhh... Wiz: At this point, Homura becomes the literal concept of love. Even touching her would be impossible if it weren't for her sending a physical copy of herself to fight. Boomstick: But even then, Homura can just send more to fight, making her very hard to put down. Wiz: But Homura is insane, only thinks for Madoka and that makes her pretty reckless, and... that's it. Boomstick: Hopefully you can get on her good side because if you don't... well, you'll find out why her last name is a play on Akuma. Morning Star: Wiz: In 2015, a hero named Bonakufu, known as "the Resurrected", married a woman named Beatrice Tyrce. They had two children, one of them being Dante Franklin. Boomstick: That's doesn't sound bad ass, we know. But just listen to his back story. Wiz: He grew up religious and trained with his father, mastering many forms of martial arts by age 16. At age 18, while out on the battlefield, Bonakufu was imprisoned by Mephisto and the demon murdered Dante's mother and sister. This left Dante in a fit of rage. Boomstick: See the connection between these three characters? Anyways, Dante went across the world and mastered all forms of magic. Just like what any grieving young adult will do. Wiz: Mephisto, seeing that Dante was gathering all forms of magic, including the same light magic his father uses, captured Dante and held him for ransom. Boomstick: Just like what any demon from the depths of hell would do. Wiz: The Avengers arrived and were defeated quickly and so Mephisto turned to kill Dante. Boomstick: However, Dante began to glow and turned into his own Absolute Form. Except this one was five times as tall as his fathers. With his empowered form, he beat the SHIT out of the Devil himself, killing him even. Wiz: However that was not the end of the fight as a brainwashed Bonakufu attacked Dante and after a long fight, Dante put down his father by shoving a stalagmite through his head. Dante then picked up the Avengers and brought them to New York and joined them. Boomstick: His powers include Hellfire manipulation, Light manipulation, Acid generation, a small healing factor, super human senses, super human intelligence, psionic blasts, time manipulation, force field manipulation, and teleportation. Somehow, he learned a spell to fly and can also breathe in space... comic book logic. Wiz: He also is a master martial artist and is a master at using any type of weapons. He also has adamantium armor and has multiple throwing knives slathered in his acid. Boomstick: Now for the Absolute Form, it possesses super human strength, super human speed, super human durability, super human reflexes, Invulnerability to many things, a healing factor that's on par with Deadpool's, and bone manipulation. Wiz: Dante's acid can melt through vibranium, his light spells her stated to be capable of wiping out the face of the planet, reversed time to before it began and somehow got back... comic book logic. Boomstick: And even then, he can go to when time has ENDED. Oh, and what about stopping time? He's stopped time for reportedly a year to him and he claimed "he could go as much as forever". He can even go as far as to move someone to a certain point in their timeline. This was shown when he turned Tony Stark into a baby and then back to normal with no negative effects on everything around them. But his psionic blasts, which depend on the will and how much magic the user can use, almost killed Dr. Doom when it was used on him for a second. Wiz: On top of that, he's regenerated an arm back, his force field with held blows and didn't even crack from multiple blows from a VERY angry Hulk, and he's also mastered Judo, Tae-kwon-do, wrestling, boxing, and many other types of fighting. Boomstick: And then the beautiful... BEAUTIFUL Absolute Form. This thing's hellfire blew up a distant solar system, punched a fucking dent into adamantium, ran around the world in a nanosecond, and flew to the Cat's Eye Nebula, which is about 3,000 light years away... IN AN HOUR. Wiz: He's survived hits from Galactus, can regenerate from just a head in a second, his bladed bones cut through around two hundred feet of malachite cleanly, and dodged Janette Rodriguez's GLC, which destroys at most two stars... in less than a second. Boomstick: Ooh! Ooh! What about the time he got so pissed off that he flew to ANOTHER universe and punched it, causing a multitude of universes to EXPLODE. Luckily, the one he came from wasn't harmed. Wiz: Which is what makes Morning Star so damn terrifying. Boomstick: But that's only his two ORIGINAL forms. Back when LakuitaBro01.2 felt really overpowered, Morning Star had a third formed labeled Mephisto Controlled. Wiz: This form contained all the previous mentioned powers from the Base and Absolute Forms but adds its OWN powers as well. Such as soul manipulation, gravity manipulation, a low form of reality warping that only allows him to change things an inch in front of his face, like, literally an inch. Boomstick: But what's really interesting is the fact upon entering this form, Morning Star, or Dante, the guy we all know and love, the guy who helps everyone and accepts everyone, becomes the very concept of hate itself. Wiz: Luckily, it's not featless. Boomstick: But holy shit yeah does he some amazing feats in this form. Y'know Thanos, that one big, purple, God guy with the Infinity Gauntlets, the ones that fuck shit up? Well, Morning Star BITCH SLAPPED his ass into submission! You wanna impress a necrophiliac bitch that some guy with a face that looks like raw meat fucked? Nope, not today, bitch! (bitch slaps noises can be heard) Wiz: What the hell, Boomstick? (punching noises can be heard) Boomstick: Gah... shit... (the sound of someone slumping to the ground can be heard) Wiz: Now. By all scientists with the Avengers or else where, Morning Star can not only destroy this universe, but every single one out there. Every. Single. One. Even doctor Doom saw a timeline where Morning Star destroyed them all because he "wanted to". Boomstick: He even flew across the span of the entire universe in a SECOND. Oh, and what about his intelligence? He apparently knows "everything about anything". Wiz: But really, his least or most impressive feat depending on how you look at it is that the One Above All, the god of the Marvel Universe, talked to him and respects him. You gotta be pretty feared to be respected. Boomstick: However he still has his faults. Deadpool killed him, The Hulk defeated him when time manipulation was not used, vibranium armor has failed him multiple times. Wiz: Half of the time, the Psionic blasts misfire and he hits himself, crippling him for a few seconds, his acid generation can only be used for so long before his healing factor can't even save him, and The Hulk broke his forcefield. Boomstick: But what sucks about Mephisto Controlled are the consequences that happen when he reverts back. Wiz: Like when the form wears off, Morning Star becomes weakened, although he can destroy the face of the Earth. He cannot destroy "all the universes" as a restriction by the One Above All. Boomstick: Sure didn't stop him when he did it ANYWAYS in that one timeline. Wiz: And the worst problem is that Morning Star needs to be feeling "the purest of hate" in order ofr him to access the form. Boomstick: But is that enough to defeat his opponents? It would be time to figure that out because now, it's TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle: (cue Some Smooooth, relaxing Pre-Fight music before shit goes down) Some where in Japan... A lush bamboo forest, chirping birds, and rushing water echoing through the area. It was a peaceful Saturday at noon when an Avengers Member was sent out to take care of a threat capable of going back in time and killing the first creatures created, maybe she could blow up the planet. This man, dressed in a long trench coat with bulky, yet flexible, Adamantium armor underneath. This was the Avenger known as Morning Star. He had been sent out to defeat this threat and so he tracked her down to Japan. "So a child is one of our major threats? How much harm could one do to the Avengers?" Dante thought aloud as he stopped to rest on a bench in the pathway he was walking down. He breathed in the air and pulled out his phone and took a selfie of him and posted it to his Facebook. Soon, comments flooded in saying "Good luck." and "Don't die out there, kid." But one message he received, the last one, was from Nick Fury, and it read "We're tracking her movement. She's with a group of four girls a mile north of you and heading your way." Dante replied "Thanks." before he got up and started north. ---- Meanwhile, one mile north... Homura Akemi and her friends walked through the forest while making jokes and talking about stuff that's come up recently. At one point, Sayaka dashed forward, exclaiming "Come and catch me!". The others giggled and gave chase. Eventually, Sayaka bumped into Morning Star and fell. This alarmed the Avengers member and he bent down to help her up. "My apologies, young one." he said as he studied Sayaka. "Don't worry, it's oka-" "Say... you match the attire of a person I have been assigned to talk to..." interrupted Morning Star, being careful not to notify the young girl before her that he had to eliminate the threat. "Sayaka?" called out Madoka and Mami as they rushed to her side. Homura, however, was the only one who paid attention to Morning Star. "Who are you?" questioned Homura. "My name is Morning Star and I must inquire a word with you, Homura." "A word?" Homura scoffed. "It's obvious you've been sent out to attack me." As Homura said this, the other four other girls perked up and got into fighting stances. "No, no, no. I am not here to figh-" Morning Star attempted to get out before the four girls attempted to slash and shoot at him simultaneously. He dodged, of course, and put them all down in one hit each via hitting pressure points. Seeing the downed Madoka, Homura glared at Morning Star. (cue Homura's Theme) "Ever dance with a demon?" asked Homura coldly as she pulled out her guns, ready to fire at Morning Star. "No. But I have danced with the devil himself... and won." retorted Morning Star as he smirked at Homura's attempt to frighten him. "Now, I just want to talk so we avoid-" Homura just fired a bullet at Morning Star, but the bullet just ricochet'd off of him. If he didn't have his helmet on, Homura would get a full taste of his "Bitch, what?" face. (cue NateWantsToBattle - Megalovania Metal Music Cover) "See, I'm not usually one to fight unless it's absolutely necessary. Really, they told me that I needed to kill you..." began Morning Star, creating a sword from thin air "But I can see that disaster is imminent and I must put you down." "And I can see that you're brainwashed by that stupid Avengers thing." retorted Homura. This was a mistake as she accidentally provoked Morning Star further. "You want a fight? So be it." FIGHT! Homura opened up by firing in rapid successions from her Desert Eagles hoping to finish Morning Star off early. Unfortunately the bullets just bounced off because, you know, adamantium and all? Morning Star laughed and teleported behind Homura before swiftly kicking her towards a tree. "It'll take more than tha- HEY!" Morning Star began but was cut short by an RPG flying at him from the tree line. Homura jumped out with another one ready. "You said it would take more than that..." grinned Homura evilly as she fired again. Morning Star rolled out of the way again and launched a light spell at Homura. It hit and she winced. "Are you trying to give me cancer or something?" she said jokingly. But Morning Star replied with a simple "Nope" as a giant tree that caught on fire from the spell toppled forward onto Homura. Homura picked it up and chucked it at an off guard Morning Star who crashed through about two trees before Homura was behind him and then hitting him upwards with a golf club. "What in the name of hell?" shouted Morning Star as he soared higher and higher. Homura jumped up at him to finish him off but he just stomped her back down and landed on her before flipping off. Homura stood up and aimed her AK-47 at him. "Pssh, for an Avenger I sure am kicking your butt." she joked maliciously. But Morning Star just stood there and said. "I am only using ten percent of my power. I do not wish to utterly destroy you." "Bring it" said the Magical Girl as she fired. (cue Walpurgis Night Event) As such, the bullets bounced off but Homura kept firing anyways as Morning Star marched forward. He grabbed the gun from her hand and slammed the butt of it into her head before kicking her away. Homura slid for a while before jumping up and catching a dagger thrown at her by Morning Star. "It'll take more than- AH!" Homura screamed, dropping the dagger that had been covered in acid. She shook her hand in pain and Morning Star laughed... ... Until his good guy personality took control of him and he ran to her to make sure she was okay. "Did it hurt THAT bad?" he asked, just for him to get punched in the face, sending him into a lamp post, comically making a dent in the shape of his upper body. "No, it didn't." Homura began. "Did THAT?" Homura giggled but was then blasted in the face with hell fire. "That hurt." Morning Star said teasingly as Homura reeled in pain. "NOT FUNNY!" she shouted, firing another RPG at Morning Star who hit it with light before it could hit him. Homura, however, was running at him with that distraction and leaped at him through the smoke, legs swinging. Morning Star was then roundhouse kicked into a tree as Homura rolled a flashbang to his feet. "Urgh..." Morning Star got up to run at Akemi but was then blinded by the flash bang, his senses ringing and failing him. "My turn!" screeched Homura again as she swung her golf club in between Morning Star's legs, hitting him right in the balls. He didn't feel it, but he did feel himself soaring through the air again. Homura fired another rocket (cause really, that's the only thing that would hurt him) at Morning Star and it exploded. Homura smirked but winced in pain as she was hit with a light spell again. "That didn't kill you?!" she questioned Morning Star, who had teleported in front of her. "No." he simply said before picking her up from the arm and slamming her on the ground and flinging her away. (cue Pokemon ORAS - vs. Zinnia) Homura was still flying but Morning Star teleported behind her and she collided with his force field, bouncing off when. CRACK! Morning star stomped right on Homura's neck, snapping it. She laid there not moving, so Morning Star simply bowed and began to walk away when he felt a little "ping" resonate off of his helmet. He turned around to see Homura still standing. "Woo! What a relief! My neck was killing me!" she said as she rolled her neck around before looking sadistically at Morning Star. "Let me return the favor." Homura fired a rocket at Morning Star but it blew up upon contact with the force field. Morning Star's laugh echoed through the area. "Is that it?" he said as the smoke cleared to see Homura holding a small device in her hand. "Nope." she said with a smirk. "What is that?" asked Morning Star as Homura gave him a "eat dirt face". "A detonator" she casually said as she look up and down Morning Star. "I'm surprised you haven't looked at your feet yet." And as such, Morning Star looked down, seeing a small C-4 at his feet. "When did that get there?" he questioned. "Really, you have to be fast to out pace my forcefield, it's surprising, real-" BOOM! Smoke filled the force field as a small icon saying "Press the red button to blow the hell out of Morning Star" faded away from the top right corner. "I don't like monolouging." said Homura as she turned to revive her friend. ---- Somewhere in America (stop music) "So that's it, then? Alright everyone, our "most powerful" rookie just ate a heaping pile of schoolgirl shit." said Tony Stark, clearly pissed off over what had just happened. "Hold your tongue, Stark." retorted Steve Rogers as he pointed to a life scan showing that Morning Star was still alive. Everyone sighed in relief except for Nick Fury and Doctor Strange. Bruce Banner, smiling, looked back at Doctor Strange. "Hey, Strange, lighten up, will ya-" he began before he was interrupted. "Pull him out of there." began Doctor Strange. "If this keeps up, it will eventually lead to Mephisto taking the reigns of Dante himself." "How do you know this?" asked Nick fury. "Doom showed me. The timelines add up. The universe and possibly more will implode unless he is pulled out of there." explained Doctor Strange. Natasha Romanoff perked up in her seat. "Well call him!" "It's too late." said Tony Stark, closing his phone. "His phone got busted." "Another sign" pointed out Doctor Strange. "Well..." said Nick Fury solemnly "Say your prayers and hope you get into heaven..." ---- Back in Japan (resume music) Homura had succeeded in reviving Madoka and was now moving on to the others when the area around her literally exploded into flames. Woodland critters began to run about, screaming when Homura was slammed with a hell fire covered fist towards Mitakihara Town. "Madoka! Get the others and run!" she could only scream as she flew away. As such, Madoka grabbed the others and fled. Morning Star teleported a couple dozen yards in front of Homura's flight path and launched her into the air before teleporting up to her and then slamming her down in something akin to a foot dive. Homura got up and got out her Remington. "It's on" she claimed coldly. (cue Uncontrollable - Xenoblade Chronicles X) Morning Star went on the defensive and sent a plethora of hell fire and light directly at Homura. Homura dodged each and every single one as she made her way to Morning Star, flipping and sliding the whole way. Finally, Homura got up close to Morning Star and slammed her Remington's butt towards Morning Star's elbow, pulling the trigger so that the recoil would send enough force to knock him off balance. Morning Star did indeed stumble back and was met by the same recoil-powered strike into his face. Morning Star went flying back a few feet but quickly flipped up to fight the little girl but there was an explosion and everything went white. A flashbang had been used. "GAH! You little rascal!" yelled Morning Star at the top of his lungs as he saw something peculiar as his vision cleared. A bow and arrow drawn right at his eye. "Wha- AAAAHHH!" screamed Morning Star as the arrow was let loose, digging itself right into his right eye. He keeled back in pain as Homura stood and stared at her opponent, amused. "Aww... did that hurt?" laughed Homura as she tripped him and then stomped on his chest, attempting to keep him there. "Want me to put you out of your misery?" she asked in a sadistic, yet cute sounding tone, as she pulled out one of her Desert Eagles, ready to fire into the small grating where his eyes were. "I'll let you know, I'm a great sho-" FOOSH! Again, everything around Homura and Morning Star exploded in hell fire, some of it singing the young middle schooler standing over The Holy Avenger. As such, Homura jumped off of Morning Star in pain as the latter rose to his feet and ripped the arrow out of his eye and threw it to the ground as his eye regenerated. Morning Star simply just threw a giant ball of hell fire at Homura. Perfect hit. Homura was sent into the flames and towards a small shop. Everything in there, and everything in Homura, broke. (cue Marvel VS Capcom - Theme of Vergil) Morning Star marched through his own fire to the location of Homura and grabbed her by the throat and looked her in the eyes. "Lets take this to my own territory..." said Morning Star as he began to teleport with the young girl but she stopped time as it happened. Instead of them being surrounded in blue energy, they seemingly were sucked into something. They were now outside the Spacetime Continuum, and it was open waters for any and all possibilities. ---- Outside the Spacetime Continuum (stop music) "What- Hmmm..." said Morning Star, studying the surroundings around him that did not exist. "It appears we're out of Spacetime..." he said cooly as a Homura rushed him. Homura tackled him, and like any battle that involves time travel, they were sent into a battle. ---- (cue Find You - Max Anarachy) Weiss Schnee vs Sub-Zero Weiss had just put up the ice barrier that Sub-Zero's sword was trapped in and was slashing it to bits when a loud "bang" sounded through the coliseum and Homura, along with Morning Star, tumbled in through a hole ripped through Spacetime. "We don't allow four person matches!" yelled Shao Kahn from his seat in the middle of the coliseum. He had to quickly run out of the way, however, for Morning Star was kicked at the throne, causing it to crumble to pieces. Morning Star leaped out of the rubble and kicked Homura into the wall on the far side and then blasted her with hell fire. Homura dodged and the hell fire quickly spread through the arena. Weiss shrieked and used a glyph to raise herself in the air and she ran to the bleachers. Sub-Zero, however, was consumed by the flames. Homura, still on the floor of the arena, was being singed as a not affected Morning Star grabbed her by the hair and flung her right into the wall. Homura jumped at him and tackled him, and as if they fell into water, they disappeared into a new battle. ---- (cue Marvel VS Capcom - Theme of Wesker) Arceus VS Beerus Multiple solar systems. Destroyed. The galaxy. About to be destroyed. Beerus was hovering over Earth, about to throw his Beerus Ball at it when Arceus flew up and used Judgement and it pierced through the God of Destruction... unluckily enough, Homura and Morning Star were caught right in the blast and were sent soaring towards the center of the galaxy. Morning Star and Homura clashed along the way, throwing punch after punch at each other. Until Homura had landed a good hit on Morning Star. At this point, they were at the center of the galaxy and were heading towards the super massive black hole. "Uh oh..." they both said to themselves. Morning Star slammed his foot into the back of Homura, hurtling her faster to the black hole as he tried anyway to get away from there. Homura was easily sucked in and Morning Star was about to be. "I hope I shall see you, god-" he said as he was sucked in. But they weren't dead, no, it was just another entrance to another battle. ---- (cue Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Magolor Phase 2) Megalovania Battle Royale Corpses everywhere. The only one highlighted? Dr, Andonuts's. Sans and Vriska were still fighting with all their strength, or at least not all of it on Sans's part. "jeez, don't get boned 'here" said Sans as a bone thwacked itself on the back of Vriska's head, clearly enraging the troll girl. Homura landed onto the battlefield face first. She slowly got up and looked at the two fighting before her. "You guys fighting?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" asked Vriska. "Weeellll... I'm fighting someone too." said Homura as Morning Star got launched out of thin air and onto Homura. He began to choke her. "hey, vriska, wanna watch these two before we resume ours?" asked Sans politely. Vriska nodded and took out a bag of popcorn. Homura kicked Morning Star away and took out her Beretta before firing at him. Still, no prevail until she fired into the metal grating that hid his eyes. The bullet got stuck in the grating, but it lodged its tip into his eye. He pulled it out and looked as Homura attacked him with a flying kick, sending him into a wall. She quickly ran up and knee'd him in the face, breaking through the wall and sending them into a new battle. ---- (cue Jogging Theme - Punch-Out!! Wii) ''Punch-Out!! Boxers VS Balrog Balrog's head simply laid on a seat in the front row as Mr. Sandman flexed menacingly in the middle of the ring. Morning Star flew and hit him in the back but the boxer simply turned around and punched him towards Homura who had just came in from the previous battle. Homura smacked Morning Star back to Mr. Sandman so by that point it was a game of human pong until Homura hit him up to the screens above the ring. Mr. Sandman laughed and beckoned the young girl forwards and she did so by stepping into the ring. Mr. Sandman, being nice to her and seeing she was strong, offered to give her a high five in which she accepted... Until the screens fell on top of her and Mr. Sandman himself. Sandman? Completely crushed under the screens and dead. Homura? On the outside of it and stuck with her leg stabbed to the floor. Morning Star, feeling hatred for Homura, grabbed her by the arm and pulled despite the leg being stuck. But he pulled. And he pulled. And he pulled harder until the leg was disconnected from Homura. He then grabbed her by the hair and flung her into the next battle. ---- (cue Impulse to Victory - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3) Pinkie Pie VS Deadpool Deadpool faces Pinkie Pie on the Egg Carrier as it slowly begins to fall out of the sky. He pulls a laser off of its deck and fires at Pinkie. But she dodges and begins to run, insanely fast and then tackles Deadpool, causing him to explode. "Ow, my third lung!" cried out the merc with a mouth. Deadpool regenerates and then pulls out a pulse rifle and fires it at Pinkie Pie multiple times. Of course, it misses. She hits Deadpool, causing him to stumble back. When Deadpool isn't stunned, he sees a ton of Pinkie Pies swarming him. He takes out his mallets and begins to spin around, knocking Pinkie's off of the ship. Finally, the ship hits the ground and the explosion sends Deadpool and the real Pinkie Pie into another battle. Meanwhile, Homura is flying overhead into the next battle because a scenario here in that battle would just be a lot of fourth wall breaking, carry on. ---- (cue Theme of Love - Metal Gear Solid IV) Solid Snake VS The Punisher Solid Snake and The Punisher were on opposite sides of the command room, firing at each other. Suddenly, Homura flew in from thin air and was hit by bullets on each side, visibly shaking her body and bloodying her. Dante calmly approached her, also coming out of thin air. "Frank." Morning Star addressed his fellow Marvel Hero before picking up a broken and beaten Homura. "Pl-Please..." she stammered. But Morning Star? No love for her anymore. He slammed his fist into Homura's gut over and over until she coughed up blood. He then teleported with Homura back to Mitakihara Town. ---- Now we're back in Japan (stop music) Madoka and the others studied the surroundings of a newly put out town that was just on fire. Madoka was crying and the others were there to comfort her over the loss of her friend and told her that "Homura is tough, she'll be back". At that moment, Morning Star teleported in, carrying an unconscious Homura by the arm. Sayaka was the first to jump at this. "Put her down!" she cried out, trying to save her friends life. "I already planned that..." Morning Star said, a small, yet noticeable happy tune in his voice. "Well then do it-" Mami began but was cut short by Morning Star putting her down... '''By summoning his sword and slicing through her so many times that she became unrecognized. Madoka cried out, as did Kyoko but one thing was peculiar about Homura's corpse. It seemed to stay together and her Soul Gem? Wasn't harmed by the slashing. Morning Star pulled out his phone and called Nick Fury to tell him the news when Homura's eyes shot open and bled out a weird, red material. I let you kill me... As long as she still lives... (cue Dreadful Fight - Final Fantasy 4) Just like that, Homura had become the witch Homulilly. "Oh damn me..." Morning Star whispered to himself as he put up a force field in time to protect himself from a flailing ribbon, sending him flying across the town and into a bus where he hopped out. Morning Star thought this was some kind of demon, so he knew what to do. In quick succession, he threw hundreds of light spells right at the approaching beast, seemingly doing SOME harm to it. That's when she summoned her familiars. "What kind of toy soldiers are these?" shouted Morning Star as he blasted those with light spells and hell fire, easily making quick work of them. At one point, Morning Star started getting TOO careless and eventually, he over did his spells. He aimed a giant one right at Homulilly, but a familiar knocked him to the side, causing the blast to hit the Earth and wipe out the entire surface of it. All the familiars died, but Homulilly and Morning Star still stood in place, Morning Star only being protected by his force field. ---- (cue Time to say Goodbye) In the middle of a destroyed Earth Morning Star dropped to his knees, the radiation slowly starting to kill him. He had accidentally killed everyone he knew and loved, over seven billion people straight up murdered because of his recklessness. He slumped over, feeling very weak, and began to perish when he began to glow. But it wasn't because of the radiation, no, he would be dead by that point. The Absolute ''Death of Homulilly was coming soon, and Dante just had to hold out a little longer. Homulilly, however, kept slamming a ribbon on Morning Star's forcefield, attempting to shatter it. Morning Star grew brighter. Homulilly created a small crack in his force field. Morning Star grew even brighter. Homulilly created a giant crack in his force field. Morning Star grew as bright as the sun. Homulilly shattered his force field and brought the ribbon down on Morning Star himself, but was stopped. Something was pushing, no, growing against her ribbon. Eventually, it grew, and grew, and grew to be as tall as, if not taller than Homulilly. The Absolute Form was finally revealed, and asses were about to be kicked. (cue Rules of Nature) Morning Star in an instant rushed forward, striking the witch Homulily with all his might. Homulily flew back and skidded to a stop. Morning Star rushed at the witch, intent on killing it with a single punch when a giant laser blasted right through him. Being in absolute Form, Morning Star regenerated and slammed his bone-spike covered fist into the witch's face. "You aren't the only demon here!" shouted Morning Star as he grabbed Homulily by the ribbons and flung her into the remains of what used to be a building. Homulily got up and blasted Morning Star repeatedly with lasers while smashing her ribbons into his sides as a large crowd of familiars stabbed and attacked him. "There is no demon that can contain me!" Morning Star yelled, as he was covered by familiars. Homulily let loose something akin to a cackle, but was cut short by a "boom", a rather large- ''BOOM! Morning Star was now free from the familiars, staring down Homulily. But what was the difference now? Well you know the hting they were standing on? The Earth? Yeah. It was gone. (cue Battle Against a True Hero) ---- Flying through the universe Homulily took off quickly, dragging Morning Star with her. All the while, she was slamming him into stars, planets, and asteroids the whole way there, causing him to break some bones... but then they regenerated so all it was doing was causing pain with no permanent affect. Eventually, Morning Star pulled the witch towards himself, slamming his fist into its face as it was feet away, sending it flying into a star where it exploded, but the witch? Still alive, dazed, but unfortunately for itself, it was still alive. Morning Star flew closer to it. "Everyone... dead..." One AU and closing. "Other planets in Solar Systems... dead..." Half and AU and closing. "Solar systems themselves... dead..." In front of Homulily. "My LOVED ONES... dead because of YOUR recklessness, YOUR trickery, YOU caused me to kill everyone I love! No one is worthy of my pure hatred but you..." (cue God In Fire) Morning Star jutted bone spikes out of his fists and plunged them into the throat of Homulily, splitting it into two easily. Then, from there, Morning Star converted his bone spikes into his regular hands and grabbed the two halves of the witch, smashing them together and reducing it to nothing. And what survived that carnage? A singular, black as night gem. Morning Star picked the stone up from between his fingertips and examined it. "Peculiar-" he began, but from the stone erupted darkness. Demon Homura had just entered the ring. "You can't win." (cue The Wrath of God) "Huh?" muttered Morning Star as he threw a punch at Homura... doing nothing. "Look into my eyes, and despair..." Morning Star looked into her eyes, immediately regretting it. He keeled over, watching as his soul was being ripped from his body... but all he could to was laugh. This confused the hell out of Demon Homura and she stopped the process. "Hm?" Morning Star laughed harder. "Remember when I said "No one is worthy of my pure hatred but you?" Well... I have three words for you, Akemi..." Morning Star bursted from the grasp, looking at Homura with a crazed look, muttering the three words so that only Homura could hear. Mephisto... Take control... And just like that, Morning Star transformed into his Mephisto Controlled form, amplifying the powers of he with Mephisto's. Mephisto Controlled surged forward, grabbing Homura by the throat and rocketing towards the center of the universe. ---- In the heart of the universe itself (cue The Fortress Falls at the ten second mark) Homura kicked free and flew at Morning Star, throwing a punch. Unfortunately, Morning Star was too, and you know what happened? The universe, multiverse, hyperverse, ALL OF IT... gone. ---- The void (cue Inevitablis) Homura was back in base, and as was Morning Star. Homura, severely weakened, was on her knees, convulsing from many emotions, and none of them were positive. Morning Star, however, while he was weakened, he still stood tall, over Homura. "I should have done this when the battle started..." Morning Star said, vice gripping Homura's head. "O-OW!" she stuttered, but something was different. Her glasses returned and so did her ponytails. Morning Star, using his time capabilities, had reversed Homura's age to when she was just a quiet little girl with heart problems, BEFORE she had the power of time. "Wh-what did you- get away from m-me-me *gasping for air*" Homura said, trying to crawl away, but something happened, she was clutching her chest. This was when Morning Star's rage dissipated and he picked her up. "Let's get you to a hospital..." he said and he went back to when the fight began, but he forgot one thing. No concepts existed after all the universes were gone, and that includes death... ---- Back in time And death existed in this part of the timeline. Morning Star ran the little girl to the hospital, but was stopped by Homura already dying. He dropped her, threw his mask off, and attempted CPR as the other Magical Girls ran up behind him to help as well. But their efforts were in vain. KO! Morning Star dropped the now dead Homura, everything she had done still existed, just she no longer existed with it. Morning Star pulls out his phone, shedding a tear, and called Nick Fury. "Nick", his voice cracking, "The job is done." Results: Boomstick: May she rest in piece. Wiz: Homura and Morning Star are two wonderful users of time manipulation and transformation, however, there was one difference, one gigantic difference. Boomstick: In their base forms, Homura and Morning Star are interns equal with Homura being faster, stronger, but not as durable while Morning Star himself had a ton more hax, durability, and just experience. Wiz: But it was evened out when Homulily went against base Morning Star, but in the end, Morning Star could just transform into the Absolute Form. Making every. single. strength Homura and Homulily had go right into Dante's favor. Boomstick: Demon Homura could have easily taken out Morning Star in absolute Form, but then again, Morning Star can become the concept of hate itself, meaning her attacks would basically be useless. Combine that with the fact that Mephisto Controlled Morning Star can wipe out everything to the definition in the hyperverse, it came down to one thing, time manipulation itself. Wiz: Homura can freeze time and go back about two months and that's about it. Morning Star can do SO MUCH more with his own, meaning that his time manipulation, a thing that doesn't exist and already breaks physics, breaks physics even more. Boomstick: Morning Star can go to before and after time existed and still return. When time no longer existed, he went there and back. Physically not impossible at all. But what really steals the cake is the fact that Morning Star can edit a person's life by aging them or de-aging them, exactly what he did to Homura. Wiz: And his accomplishment would still be known to everyone, as he stated when he did the same thing to Tony Stark that if he "de-aged him and then killed him, everything he did would still exist." Boomstick: Now a word from Morning Star's creator himself. LakuitaBro01.2: Yo guys, I hope you all enjoyed this battle, I worked super long on it and this is the end product. Now, I don't know WHO would agree with this and who wouldn't, but all I know is this. Morning Star, my OC, was put into this fight to say something. It has been my goal this whole time to show off his limits and now that I've shown the top end of it, I am resigning Morning Star from future Death Battles as he is like Superman, he's too powerful for a Death Battle. And finally, I bid you adieu for now. Boomstick: Looks like Homura didn't have the heart to defeat Morning Star. Wiz: The winner is Morning Star. Trivia: * This is going to be a long ass battle. * This battle will have Homura and Morning Star go through multiple battles LakuitaBro01.2 has made. ** Some battles referenced will be some that LakuitaBro01.2 had an idea for but scrapped it or started it and just stopped working on it. Who are you rooting for? Homura Akemi Morning Star Who do you think is going to win? Homura Akemi Morning Star Do you agree with these results? Yes No Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles